1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a drive device for a hatch of a motor vehicle having a first housing part, which can be connected to a stationary component or to a movable component, a second housing part, and a third housing part, which is guided in the second housing part with freedom of telescopic movement, and which can be connected to a movable component or to a stationary component. The drive device also includes a spindle drive comprising a threaded spindle and a spindle nut mounted on the threaded spindle, by which the third housing part can be driven by a rotary drive and thus moved axially with respect to the second housing part, and a brake device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional drive devices, it should be possible not only to allow the drive device to move the hatch of a vehicle automatically but also to move the hatch manually. Here, the manual forces required for moving the hatch should be as low as possible. Simultaneously, the force which holds the hatch open against the effect of additional loads, such as those exerted by snow, wind, etc., should remain reliably guaranteed.
One disadvantage associated with such conventional drive devices is that the cooperating brake elements of these types of devices do not completely release each other during the operation of the rotary drive and, thus, are subject to unnecessary wear or are complicated in design.